Pimennossa
by Hautuumaa
Summary: Eräs nuori hiisi tapaa harrastaa Hämypuron laaksossa järjettömyyksiä yksin ja veljensä kanssa. Tällä kertaa yössä norkoilee odottamaton vieras. Kuta kirkkaammat tähdet Kuvastajassa, sitä himmeämmäksi käy järjen valo.


Tässä taas vaihteeksi irrallinen kohtaus, jossa käytän pidempään tarinaani kuuluvia hahmoja. Toivon mukaan se toimii myös itsenäisenä tarinana.

* * *

Aurinko oli jo ehtinyt piiloutua vuorten taa, kun Grishtakh ja hänen sisarensa Skaigath hiipivät vuoresta ulos ja lähtivät tutkimusretkelleen sen varjossa hiljenevään laaksoon. Viipyilevät päivänsäteet valuivat vielä pitkin vuorijonon lännenpuoleisia huippuja, ja Grishtakh katseli niitä hetken mietteliäänä. Niillä oli kaikilla nimetkin, monellakin kielellä, mutta hän ei muistanut niistä yhtäkään edes omallaan. Ja mitä suotta, kun hänellä ei koskaan ollut asiaa noin korkealle? Tuon ajatuksen myötä myös itse vuoristo valahti hänen mielestään, ja hänen usein levoton katseensa lukkiutui hetkeksi laskeutuvaan pimeyteen takertuviin auringonsäteisiin. Grishtakh ei ollut käynyt ulkona päiväsaikaan kovin monta kertaa pienen elämänsä aikana, eikä tulinen kiekko vielä ollut ehtinyt polttaa valon pelkoa hänen aina harhailevaan mieleensä. Jollakin tasolla hän ymmärsi leikkivänsä tulella, mutta häntä halutti niin riivatusti kokeilla, polttiko se oikeasti niin paljon kuin vanhemmat örkit varoittelivat.

Töllisteltyään aikansa valon haipumista korkeuksissa hän muisti lopulta tulleensa ulos Skaigathin kanssa. Sisko seisoi kädet lanteilla pimenevään laaksoon katsellen. Kovin moni ei näin kärsivällisesti kestänyt Grishtakhin viipyilyjä, mutta koskapa tämä oivallus ei ollut vielä onnistunut tunkeutumaan Grishtakhin kalloon, hän ei tajunnut tuntea sisarensa huomaavaisuuden johdosta mitään erityistä kiitollisuutta.

"Minkäköhän takia meitä ei lähetetä sotaan yhdessä?" hän kysyi ja vilkaisi itsekin alas laaksoon.

Sisko oli hetken hiljaa korvaansa keskittyneesti raaputtaen. "Sotaherrojen päätökset tehdään takuulla viinahöyryissä", hän lopulta vastasi ja kohautti olkiaan. "Ei kyllä kovin kummoisissa tätä nykyään, kun vanha Bêrtkin meni ja räjähti taivaan tuuliin rähjän pannunsa kanssa."

Grishtakhin teki mieli mököttää. "Tuli ikävä hänen viinaksiaan."

"Niinpä. Kyllä Mustainmaalla osataan." Skaigath taputti veljensä olkapäätä. "Mutta vielä viimeisen kerran laaksoon, vai mitä? Siellähän voi vaikka olla kääpiöitä."

Grishtakh unohti välittömästi huonon tuulensa ja virnisti. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt elävää kääpiötä, mutta jokin vanhoissa vihollisissa kiehtoi häntä. Morian hiisien ja Moriaa takaisin havittelevien kääpiöiden välillä oli ollut sen verran rähinää - ennen sisarusten aikaa tosin - että laaksoon ei pahemmin vierailijoita tullut, tai ei ainakaan ilman sotajoukkoa saattajanaan. Niin olikin oikeastaan ihan hyvä. Molemmat sisarukset olivat kohtalaisia jousen ja veisten käyttäjiä, mutta ei heistä olisi ollut vastusta raivopäisille kääpiöille. Grishtakh itse harvemmin ajatteli asiaa niin pitkälle, mutta Skaigathilla leikkasi piirun verran terävämmin, eikä hän olisi missään nimessä tuonut löyhäpäistä veljeään tapattamaan itseään järjettömillä mieliteoillaan. Tässä tilanteessa laaksossa kiertely oli heille kuitenkin hauska harrastus.

"Kuulemma lammesta heijastuu tähtiä keskellä päivääkin", Grishtakh kailotti osoittaen sormellaan alaspäin, "mutta itseään siitä ei näe!"

"Kuka niin sanoo?"

"Ghâshsag."

Skaigath vilkaisi veljeään. "Ghâshsaghan ryömii kaiket päivät kaivoksissa tulenhengen perässä."

"Niin, mutta hän kuuli sen Sharráshilta, ja äijä on käynyt kaikkialla."

"No sitten toki", myöntyi Skaigath. "Mennään joskus katsomaan valoisan aikaan, kun tulet takaisin."

Grishtakh malttoi olla hetken sanallisesti hiljaa, mutta piti melkoista töminää rinnettä alas lampsiessaan. Liikkeelle sinkoilevat pikkukivet kulkivat hänen edellään. "Kai sinäkin tulet takaisin?" hän lopulta kysyi, kun kielen pidättely kävi hänelle mahdottomaksi.

"En kai minä muuten ehdottaisi", rauhoitteli Skaigath. "Niin, käydään yhdessä kääpiöitten lätäköllä, kunhan sota on ohi. Mahtaa olla metka näky. Peili, josta ei näe itseään!"

"Kuulemma ei edes yöllä", Grishtakh muisteli.

"Yöllä nyt ei muutenkaan kannata mennä kurkkimaan pimeisiin vesiin."

"Eikö?"

"Yössä liikkuu meitäkin pahempia otuksia", Skaigath naureskeli. "Tosin minua pahempaa saa etsiä. Olen minä sellainen Morgothin peto."

"No niin kyllä oletkin, viime viikollakin..."

Skaigath läpsäytti Grishtakhia kevyesti takaraivoon. "Äläpä taas aloita! Joka vanhoja muistelee, sitä tikulla persesilmään."

Grishtakh vilkaisi sisartaan epäuskoisesti. "Siis tavalliseen silmään."

"Ai niinkö se olikin? No pääsilmässä se kyllä kieltämättä olisi pahempi." Skaigath loikkasi rinteessä lahoavan puunrungon yli, vaikka olisi vähemmälläkin vaivalla selvinnyt. "Muisteleekohan Sauron paljon vanhoja?"

Grishtakh loikkasi perässä. "Kyllä varmaan, kun sotaankin lähtee. Ajattele, minkä kokoinen tikku siihen silmään pitäisi etsiä."

"Siinä nähdään, ettei pitäisi takertua menneisiin", Skaigath jälkiviisasteli Mustan ruhtinaan puolesta jo hyvissä ajoin ennen sodan ratkeamista. Hän pysähtyi äkillisesti rinteeseen ja joutui hetken tappelemaan kaatumista vastaan, kun Grishtakh törmäsi häneen. Hänen sieraimensa nytkähtivät, ja hänen katseensa haravoi nyt jo täysin pimeää laaksoa. "Sinä se pidät kummallisista asioista", hän tuumi hetken tarkkailtuaan ympäristöään. "Mitä tekisit, jos oikeasti näkisit kääpiön? En usko, että niitä on kovin mukava syödä."

"Lähinnä varmaan ihailisin sen partaa", Grishtakh vastasi epäröimättä. "Lyhyitä ja karvaisia otuksia on mukavampi katsella kuin syödä. Olisipa minullakin parta."

Skaigath räkätti. "Niin, hiisi on vähän niin kuin torakka, mutta kääpiö enemmänkin kuin rotta."

Grishtakh loi sisareensa rakastavan silmäyksen. "Sinulle voi puhua ihan mistä tahansa, sisko. Sinä se ymmärrät kaiken."

Skaigath laski kätensä veljensä olalle syvän huokauksen säestämänä. "Mikä huutava vääryys, että meidät nyt erotetaan. En mielelläni laske sinua yksin maailmalle toikkaroimaan, kun olet noin pöljä."

"Sääli, että olen pöljä", myönteli Grishtakh.

Toinen syvä huokaus pääsi Skaigathista. Rinteessä puhalsi viileä tuuli, ja hänen sieraimensa nytkähtivät taas. "Vaan eikös Ghâshsag lähde yhtä aikaa kanssasi? Hänkin on sen verran pöljä, että voisitte tulla toimeen paljon paremminkin."

"Ghâshsag on _outo_."

"Katsotaan nyt." Sisarukset eivät olleet ehtineet kovin pitkälle, ja kaukana alhaalla Skaigath näki tähtiä Kuvastajan syvyyksissä. Se riitti hänelle. "Tehdäänkö sittenkin jotain muuta näin viimeisenä yönä? Johan tätä laaksoa on tullut nähtyä ennenkin."

Hetken Skaigathin ilmettä tarkasteltuaan Grishtakh onnistui tajuamaan, että sisko oli tosissaan ja lisäksi melko vakavan oloinen. "Tehdään vain", hän myönteli auliisti ja olisi seurannut kiltisti, vaikka Skaigath olisi heti päästänyt irti veljensä olkapäästä. Hän teki sen vasta paljon myöhemmin, kun he olivat jo nousseet hyvän matkaa rinnettä ylöspäin, ja siinä vaiheessa Grishtakhin oravanaivot olivat jo autuaasti unohtaneet sisaren äkillisen vakavoitumisen. Hän vilkaisi kerran taakseen ennen Moriaan ryömimistä, mutta hänelle Kheled-zâramin pyhä musta vesi näyttäytyi pelkkänä pimeänä lätäkkönä kaukaisuudessa, ja pian hän unohti senkin vähän.

Seuraavaan yöhön mennessä Grishtakh oli jo lähtenyt uusien taistelutoveriensa kanssa, minkä seurauksena koko Moria tuntui hiljentyneen - ei siksi, että hänen lähtöään erityisesti surtiin, vaan sen takia että hän vain nyt oli kovin äänekkäänpuoleinen nuori hiisi. Häntä ainoana kaipaava Skaigath vilkuili yöhön marssivaa sotajoukkoa aina kun rinnettä alas hiipimiseltään ehti; hän toivoi yön saattavan veljeä vielä pitkän matkaa nyt kun hän ei sitä itse voinut tehdä. Lopulta hän joutui riuhtaisemaan katseensa lopullisesti irti kaukaisuudesta ja suuntasi laakson syvyyksiin. Sinne pimeys tuli nopeasti, mikä varmasti osoittautuisi hyödylliseksi, jos hän oli edellisyönä haistanut oikein. Ruoho oli pehmeämpää syvemmällä laaksossa ja äänettä liikkuminen helpompaa. Äkkiä Skaigath pysähtyi kuin seinään ja tuijotti eteensä.

Morian portteja oli kuin olikin lähestynyt yksinäinen kääpiö, joka nyt tuijotti valon pilaamille silmilleen enää hädin tuskin näkyvää sotajoukkoa vihan vallassa. Ajatella, että kääpiön ominaishaju oli niin vahva, että hiiden oli onnistunut tunnistaa se joskus Moriassa ikivanhassa esineessä tuntemansa löyhähdyksen perusteella. Ajatella myös, että kääpiö oli todella tullut tänne yksin mulkoilemaan! Kirveitä hänellä kyllä oli seuranaan, joten Skaigath hiipi pimeyden turvin mahdollisimman lähelle ja kiipesi nopeasti lähimpään kuuseen, jossa oli harvimmat oksat. Kuusi oli äärimmäisen ärsyttävä puu hänelle ja kenelle tahansa puissakiipeilyn päälle mitään ymmärtävistä: ei paljon paikallisia koivuja jykevämpi, mutta monin verroin pistelevämpi. Skaigath onnitteli pikaisesti itseään siitä, että onnistui nousemaan kuuseen pahemmin metelöimättä, ja tutki hetken kääpiötä tarkkaan.

Sopivan kohdan valittuaan hän asetti pienen nuolen ohueen putkeen, putken huulilleen, tähtäsi ja puhalsi. Nuoli lensi kuin ampiaisen piikki, ja siltä se varmasti kääpiön reaktiosta päätellen tuntuikin. Kääpiö rähähti omalla kielellään jotain harvinaisen äkäisen kuuloista ja iski sitten käden suulleen ympärilleen vilkuillen. Kun hän tunnusteli kaulaansa ja löysi siitä nuolen, hän lakkasi varomasta ja päästi ilmoille ilmiselvän kirosanaryöpyn. Lopulta hän vaihtoi kielen Skaigathinkin ymmärtämään westroniin.

"Tule esiin sieltä ja tappele kuin kääpiö, senkin ryömivä tunnelimato! Torakka! Rotta!"

Skaigathia moinen tunteenpurkaus huvitti. Ilmeisesti herra kääpiöllä oli jotain matoja, torakoita ja rottia vastaan. Että voivat eräät olla nirsoja! Hän katseli mielissään, kun kääpiö juoksenteli raivopäissään puulta toiselle ja potki niiden runkoja, jopa huomattavasti paljaampien koivujenkin, joissa ei selvästi istunut ketään. Lopulta Skaigath ampui kääpiöön toisen nuolen, jolloin tämä pystyi sen tulosuunnan perusteella melko nopeasti päättelemään oikean puun.

"Alas, senkin puissa ryömivä käärme! Iilimato!" hän karjui kuusen juurelta kirvestään heilutellen. "Alas, ennen kuin hakkaan puusi maahan!"

"Eivätkös kääpiöt pidä puista?" tiedusteli Skaigath.

"Haltiat ne puista pitävät!" kääpiö räjähti entistä kimmastuneempana ja tempaisi runkoa kirveellään.

"Onpa hyvä, että riehut noin", Skaigath huomautti. "Myrkky leviää tuolla tavalla paljon nopeammin."

Hetken oli kuin silkka raivo olisi polttanut nukuttavan myrkyn kääpiön verestä, mutta sitten hän tuli äkkiä tietoiseksi tilastaan ja horjahti lopulta ensimmäisen kerran. "Pelkurihiisi, tule tänne ottamaan kirveestä rumaan kalloosi", hän vielä yritti.

"En varmasti tule", ilkkui Skaigath. "Mikäs muuten on herran kääpiön nimi, jos saanen tiedustella?"

"Sitähän en Vihollisen kätyrille kerro!"

"No, onhan tässä aikaa tutustua", Skaigath lohduttautui ja puhalsi oksien pimennosta vielä yhden nuolen. "Oliko herrasta muuten järkevää tulla Morian porteille ilman jousta?"

"Jousi on pelkurin ase", kääpiö ilmoitti asiastaan täysin varman kuuloisena, "ja Khazad-dûmin portteihin ja valtakuntaan minulla on verenperintönä täysi oikeus."

"Jaa... onko näin?"

"Näin on! Teillä vuorenhiisillä ei ole isiemme saleihin mitään oikeutta!"

Skaigath nyökkäsi. "Voi olla, mutta täällä on moni meistäkin syntynyt, eikä muuta paikkaa tunne. Hankala homma, kuomaseni." Hän viittasi kädellään alarinteeseen. "Ei muuten ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun yksinäinen kääpiö ammutaan täällä laaksossa. Edellinen kuulemma yritti Morian valtausta hänkin, vaikkakin isommalla joukolla." Kääpiön raivoisan ilmeen nähtyään Skaigath yritti hieman rauhoitella häntä; tarkoitus ei suinkaan ollut, että mieheltä vaikkapa katkeaisi päästä verisuoni tai jotakin vastaavaa. "Se tosin oli ennen minun aikaani, joten en minä sitä tehnyt."

"Sepä lohduttaa! Täällä sitä tehdään saastaisia lepakonpesiä kunniakkaisiin kaivoksiimme ja häpäistään kauniit holvimme", kääpiö raivosi nyt jo lähes itkunsekaisesti. Mielen epävakaus kävi Skaigathille järkeen; ei kai mies muuten olisi tullut tänne yksin. Tämä istahti viimein maahan myrkyn nujertamana. "Vetennekin varmaan heitätte pyhään järveemme. Koska oikein saa Durinin suku oikeutta ja kohtuutta?"

Skaigath kohautti olkiaan ja alkoi kiivetä alas. "Siihen en osaa sanoa mitään. Sen voin kuitenkin kertoa, että sinä ainakin palaat tänään Moriaan."

Kääpiö huohotti hetken järkytyksestään toipuen. "Että mitä?"

"Tulet mukaani ja pysyt siellä niin kauan, kunnes ainoa veljeni palaa sodasta." Skaigath hyppäsi maahan, mutta pysytteli vielä varulta kirveen lyöntikantaman ulkopuolella. Jos kääpiö olisi aikonut heittää sen, hän olisi kai jo tehnyt sen silloin, kun vielä pystyi liikkumaan paremmin. "Velipoika on kääpiöille perso, joten siitä tulee hänelle mukava yllätys ja olen itsekin hilpeämmällä mielellä sitä odotellessani."

"Sinäkö pidät minua veljellesi kuin jotakin syöttöporsasta?" kääpiö ähkäisi tyrmistyksestä väliaikaisesti virvoittuneena. "Miten sinä kehtaat?"

"Se ei pelaa, joka pelkää", ilmoitti Skaigath. "Mutta et sinä syötäväksi joudu, vaan... no, en oikeastaan tiedä. Pääset joka tapauksessa isiesi saleihin odottamaan. Sinullahan ovat asiat hyvin, kun sinulla on useita isiä. Minulla ei ole yhtäkään!" Kääpiö rojahti selälleen raskaasti hengittäen, ja hiisi vei äkkiä käden suulleen. Hänellä kyllä leikkasi hieman Grishtakhia terävämmin, muttei kovin paljon. "En muuten yhtään tiedä, miten jaksan raahata sinut sinne asti. Toin narua mukanani, mutta sinähän näytät aika painavalta."

"Vähämielinen örkinpenikka", kääpiö voihkaisi viimeisillä voimillaan kovaa kohtaloaan surren.

"Eipä ole kehumista omassa päässäsikään, kun hyökkäät yksin Moriaan", Skaigath huomautti, vaikkei ollut varma, kuuliko kääpiö häntä enää. Pian tämän partaisesta suusta alkoi kuulua kuorsausta, joka vihjasi, ettei luultavasti ollut kuullut. Hetken kuluttua Skaigathille muistui mieleen myös se seikka, että hänetkin ehkä lähetettäisiin sotaan, ja kuka silloin katsoisi kääpiön perään hänen puolestaan? "Ehkä se pitäisi sittenkin syödä." Hän raaputti päätään hetken omista järjettömistä valinnoistaan hölmistyneenä. Apua hän ei voinut hakea, koska saisi todennäköisesti viisaammiltaan vain korvilleen. Sitten hän käänsi katseensa itään, jossa rakas veli jatkoi matkaansa jo hänen näkymättömissään, ja hän ajatteli miten suunnitelma onnistuessaan olisi tälle mieleen.

Naurahtaen Skaigath otti narunsa esiin ja alkoi pujotella sitä kääpiön kainaloiden ali. "No, tyhmästä päästä kärsii koko ruumis." Rinne näytti kovin jyrkältä. "Näin pitkällä matkalla myös sinun ruumiisi, mutta..." Hän nieli sanansa, huokasi, ja alkoi suosiolla kiskoa höpöttämisen sijaan. Onneksi yö oli vasta aluillaan.


End file.
